Sig
Sig is a wanderer who has traveled across many worlds seeing and experiencing new stories for him to enjoy. He has traveled to the current world with his lifespan creeping towards its end. He has joined the Purple Lotus and Aegis to experience new adventures and hopefully find a way to stay within this world. He is played by Hat Kid Lore All throughout Sig's life, he had been obsessed with literature. All of the characters, locations, situations and worlds enticed him like no other. However, this childlike fascination soon turned into obsession, leading him to believe all of these worlds, these "possibilities" were real. Sig lost all those close to him, friends, family, loved ones all kept their distance, insisting that he had "gone mad" from obsessing over his books, but Sig insisted they just "didn't understand" and "hadn't seen the endless possibilities." Sig was thrown into isolation by those who had once cared for him, he had nothing else to do but delve deeper into literature, absorbing all "worlds" as he called them into his subconscious. One day, a mysterious being taking the form of a Demon appeared in his library.This man gave Sig an offer: "The ability to jump between worlds, to manipulate dimensions themselves." But at one cost... Each time Sig fully jumps dimensions, his lifespan is shortened. Obsessed with the idea of being able to visit all of the worlds Sig had held dear, all of the books and possibilities that had kept him company when all else had left him, he greedily accepted the offer, throwing all caution out of the window. Sig spent the following years travelling through these "Stories" as he calls them, using the rest of his lifespan as well as he possibly could, however he could feel his impending death steadily coming closer. Realizing his mistake, Sig now uses his power for a new purpose, believing that one of these stories MUST contain some form of magic that can save him from his own demise, and he intends to find it. History/Biography A New World Having traveled to an entirely new world once again Sig did as he naturally would and explored the new world with curiosity. Through his exploration he stumbled upon the casino known as The Purple Lotus, where many stories have had their beginnings. Keeping his notepad with him to write down his memories lest he forget he questioned the people inside about the world, technology, and magic. His curiosity lead him to meet the owner of the establishment Satchi. The owner answered his questions but not without giving his own questions in return. Through their makeshift interview Sig revealed his predicament with a slowly decreasing lifespan that would result in him losing all the memories he has. Satchi offered to help Sig and pointed him to the organization of Aegis and its leader Hybris who offered her assistance especially when he showed a desire to possibly join the organisation in the future to help protect people. A Cruel World On one of his outings exploring Sig was met with an awful experience as a lion beastkin named Leo had attacked and kidnapped Sig for over a week. In an action of pure cruelty Leo destroyed Sig’s notebook, laughing at the wanderer as it burned. Leo then went to work injecting Sig with nanobots code named J.E.R.I.C.H.O. These parasitic nanobots infested Sig's body and mind letting Leo see through Sig's eyes and hear what he hears. Sig returned to his job at The Purple Lotus as a spy but was quickly identified as having something wrong with him by JJ. Chow was called over to help him and using some abyssal power he flushed out the nanobots using goop freeing Sig from Leo's control. In tears Chow brought Sig to see their boss Satchi for help. Satchi comforted him vowing that he would make the people responsible for this pay. A World of Betrayal Sig was one many people who had participated in a game of fate that was created by Jester. Like many others he assumed the game was a simple card trick/reading but he was roped into a conflict between a trickster and an abyssal creature. Plagued with a nightmare that felt all too real Sig became scared for his already short life. When the mystery of the Jester’s game approached its end he joined with Hybris, Satchi, Andraste, and others who were pulled into this conflict. The ending however revealed to be a selfish ploy by Jester himself. Betrayed Sig screamed that he could not forgive him but cried as he watched Jester die from a final attack by Satchi's Legion. A Solution Sig, following the death of Smaller and Seth , begins to have doubts about the leadership of both The Purple Lotus and Aegis. Every day following the incident, he thinks about what could have been different had he been there, what he could've done to stop them. He partially blames Satchi for gathering those willing to fight, having them go through training exercises and forming squads to only then rush in without notifying anybody. Sig spends two weeks gathering his thoughts before returning to The Purple Lotus. Upon his return, Sig meets with Corowna to discuss making a contract that would allow him to know the exact number of days left before he is forced to leave his current story. Corowna requested a mere quarter of Sig's soul, however, Sig offers half to ensure Corowna gets enough from this bargain to prevent her from attempting any deception or trickery. Regardless of the individuals who warned him about the dangers of giving up his soul, he shakes hands with Corowna and the deed is done. Sig has 25 days remaining in the mainverse. Yuuhi, who happened to be present during this exchange, offers to be Sig's spirit guide, ensuring his soul would end up where it was needed. Sig gleefully agreed and made the unfortunate assumption that with this additional agreement, Yuuhi would be able to track his soul, and thus regardless of his forced portal, would be able to be pulled back to the mainverse with little to no consequence. Sig began to laugh hysterically, and attempted to manually use his Dimensional Jump, to which all the present company knocked him unconscious, and restrained him before he could make such a rash decision. It was at this point that Yuuhi consulted with Chow, and the two decided to dedicate their next month to finding a way to save Sig. Yuuhi and Chow took Sig to the basement of The Thieve's Den and began to wake him up. They explained how wrong his initial assumption was, and ensured him that staying in this current story was his best shot at a cure. After calming Sig down, they began to devise their plan. Chow decided the most efficient surefire way to deal with Sig's problem would be to make a contract with "Red Hound" (Portrayed by Yuuhi) and ask for his presence until Sig was completely saved. Upon Red Hound's arrival, he states that "The physical body will forget, however the soul will always remember the emotions of what has happend" ''and explains that it may be possible to track down the demon that made the initial contract with Sig if they could find out his location through Sig's memories - accessed through his soul. The first soul reading session took place at Yuuhi's training grounds, accompanied by Krass (Portrayed by Lichbane) and Chow. Chow used "King Sebastian's Crown" to assist in their resistance while residing within Sig's memories. Red Hound makes it a point to conserve energy by only going through Sig's ''most emotional memories. Personality Sig is interested in every dimensions inhabitants, as well as their stories. He wishes for nothing more than to see each story come to completion. His time may be limited, but he intends to see as many of the dimensions as his lifeforce will sustain. Through his adventures however he has seen a much more grim reality as his lifeforce drains and he is shown one disappointment after another. Powers & Abilities (Note: Strikethrough represents abilities that no longer are available to him as of the nullification of his contract) *Last Resort - Sig tends to avoid combat if possible but has equipped himself with a dagger for self defense. He is not trained in using it as he lacks any combat experience. *D̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶a̶l̶ ̶J̶u̶m̶p̶ ̶-̶ ̶S̶i̶g̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶ ̶f̶u̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶j̶u̶m̶p̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶f̶e̶w̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶.̶ ̶W̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶i̶d̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶,̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶m̶o̶r̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶g̶g̶y̶/̶d̶i̶s̶t̶a̶n̶t̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶l̶e̶f̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶V̶E̶R̶Y̶ ̶f̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶.̶ *D̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶R̶i̶f̶t̶ ̶-̶ ̶S̶i̶g̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶i̶n̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶u̶r̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶o̶w̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶a̶l̶ ̶p̶u̶r̶g̶a̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶r̶a̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶a̶n̶c̶e̶s̶.̶ *L̶i̶f̶e̶s̶p̶a̶n̶ ̶-̶ ̶S̶i̶g̶'̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶s̶p̶a̶n̶ ̶c̶r̶e̶e̶p̶s̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶c̶k̶l̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶w̶a̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶,̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶p̶h̶y̶s̶i̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶o̶d̶y̶,̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶e̶v̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶d̶a̶m̶a̶g̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶i̶g̶n̶i̶f̶i̶c̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶s̶l̶o̶w̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶.̶ Alternative Roleplaying Characters CL4P-TP Hat kid plays a spot on RP impression of CL4P-TP from the Borderlands series. The robot is a joke character that frequents the Purple Lotus. GU1D3-B0T GU1D3-B0T is a robot tour guide bot and manager of the hotel within Callous Row. Trivia *The character of Sig was inspired by Elizabeth from Bioshock: Infinite *The model used for Sig is actually Sig from the Puyo Puyo Series Links *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/hat__kid *Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/HatKidWasTaken Gallery Sig.png Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:People